


[podfic] Green

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, M/M, Old Friends, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Possibly Unrequited Love, Tea, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-13 04:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Radagast makes Gandalf tea and misses what could’ve been.





	[podfic] Green

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Green](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249665) by [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka). 



**Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/fxjepnylceyiwzy/lotr%20Green%20b.mp3?dl=0) (7.59 MBs) 

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

 **Length** : 00:08:16

**Author's Note:**

> In true Hobbit fashion, I decided to give out presents for my birthday. Ta-da! LotR podfic! 
> 
> Thanks to yeaka for okaying podfic of your works when I asked on Tumblr. I've definitely been devouring all your little LotR ficlets and I hope you enjoy these. :) Hopefully I didn't completely mangle the pronunciation of your username.


End file.
